Playing With People's Hearts
by SnowWhiteBloodRed
Summary: Hidie gets herself stuck juggling relationships between Heero and Duo. Despite the summery, Relena is in this as well and she's nobody's fool. 1xR implied 1xH 2xH and 1xRx2 implied.


The Gundam Wing gang isn't ours…

Not sure how Hildie fans will react to this one, so ya might not want to read it. We love Hildie, but for this fic we just thought she fit the role of the cute, vivacious chic who wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, no matter the consequences. Besides, Relena deserves to win from time to time. 

Hildie's POV.

If you don't like the ending, oh well, we're not the best author's out there. But respect us as we would respect you.

Thanks

------------------------------------

To say that I never expected it is an understatement. To say that it blindsided me right out of left field would be a better assessment. I admit at first I was furious, confused and totally hating life, or in general my life itself, but after a few months I had realized where I had gone wrong and how selfish I had truly been. I'll tell you this now, playing with people's hearts will only get your own shattered into a million pieces.

It all started when I had first moved in with Duo after the war. Yea, he was and still is so adorably handsome and his sense of humor, well, he could always bring a smile to my face, but after awhile that had not been enough. His moments of goofiness and lack of seriousness grated on my nerves, so much so that I began to be irritated by him, even though I still loved him. They say women are moody and emotional and even though I'm upbeat most of the time, I sure showed then that I could be just as emotional as the rest.

In search of some excitement, yea, I know you think living with Duo who needs more excitement, right? Well, I guess I've just always been the type to get bored easily-but anyway, as I was saying, in search of some excitement, as well as wanting to help the world maintain its peace I went ahead and joined the Preventers. I was all rip roaring and ready to go fight the bad guys and do my part for the good of humanity. It was then that I saw him. Well, I had seen him before, but not for a couple of years and boy, did those years treat him well.

He had grown several inches and almost vied Duo for height, but even if he was just a smidgen shorter he was just as handsome and as smart, but in a totally different way. He had a spark in his eye, even through his infamous death glare, and his bone structure was sharp with high cheekbones and a straight jaw. His hair was still a dark, sable brown, slightly shorter then it had been, but still just as wild and flyaway as I had remembered. It had been rumored that he had been seeing Relena Dorlian, yes, Relena Dorlian, our very own President of ESUN behind closed doors, but that their relationship had always been intense and rocky. Like I cared. I only cared about one thing at that time, getting Heero Yuy to be mine.

I started out with the flirting, throwing in a little tough girl bravado to show him I wasn't a complete wimp and then a few months later, when I had heard him and the President had been on the outs yet again, I went all out with full blown seduction. Oh I snuck into his apartment, with a bottle of expensive champagne and long cinnamon scented candles, which I lit right in the middle of the table, offsetting the gorgeous meal I had cooked for him. I then slipped on a candy red baby doll, painting my lips the same color and teasing my hair. I then dimmed the lights, took another quick glance at myself in the mirror and then sat on the sofa, adjusting my body in the most seductive pose I could think of.

It seemed like it took forever before I heard a soft click of the lock and the creak of the door as it slowly opened. I greeted him in a hushed husky tone and he simply started at me, though I could see the lump in his throat move slowly as he swallowed, signs of a dry mouth. He took a step to me and asked me why I was there. I asked him, if he truly didn't know. Heero may have been playing a shy role, but I knew he was not dumb, nor blind. He tried to tell me to leave, but I insisted I stay, after all, I had cooked him dinner, not to mention using up my whole day off to do so. 

Well, I can tell you he let me stay, though he kept his distance and even asked me about Duo. I told him me and Duo were fine, but not currently dating, so I lied a little, but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly, for my brain had got lost, totally in the gutter. I never asked him about Relena, not that I really cared, but that I didn't want him to be distracted from me, with thoughts of his ex-girlfriend, the princess of peace, the prima donna of righteousness. Hey, I like the girl and think she's done a great service for the earth and colonies, but come on she really didn't look much like fun. 

I could still tell he was thinking about her and so I opened the wine and poured him a glass, well, I filled it almost to the top. He took it from me and we sat down and ate, and drank, and drank some more. Soon I could tell he was tipsy, if not bleary-eyed as well; that's when I made my final move. And do I really have to tell you where we ended up or where I woke up the next morning?

That same morning I witnessed something I never thought I would-Heero, puking up his guts in offering to the porcelain god. I covered my mouth with my hand so that I wouldn't as well lose my stomach, and wrapped the sheet around me before stepping into the bathroom. I asked him if he was all right and he nodded, telling me that he rarely drank. I have to admit that even as disgusting as the scene was he still looked incredibly gorgeous in nothing more then a pair of black silk boxers and a small gold hoped earring. I wondered when he decided to get one of his ears pierced. I helped him stand and step into the shower, making sure that I joined him so that I could experience the pleasure of rubbing my slicked, soaped up body against his. It garnered results as we ended up getting it on in the shower, not stepping out until the water itself became chilled-so he called out her name instead of mine, that'll be fixed in time. 

I cooked him breakfast, little of which he ate though he did finish off about four cups of coffee. Then he left the table and went into the back room. After several minutes he emerged, decked out in one of the many Preventer uniforms, which filled his closet. He looked at me and I told him I brought a uniform of my own and scurried into the back room as well to slip it on-can't be late for work, now can I?

Seeing Duo later that day, made me sweat. True we were officially broken up, but there had been talks of reconciliation between us and I had decided to move back in with him that weekend. But now, there was Heero and my desire to be with him as well. I bit my lip, formulating a plan even as I tracked down Heero. He assured me he had told no one of our little escapade and I asked him not too, saying that I wasn't sure how Duo would take it. He said something similar about Relena and so we agreed to keep it hush, hush.

The game went on for me for three months. I couldn't have asked for more fun. Being wanted and desired by two different men, sharing both of their beds, having my pick of who it was I wanted to spend the day, or night with. Of course Duo knew nothing of me and Heero was under the impression that I had nothing more to do with Duo. My little game and fantasy world was bound to shatter and it did, the day that Relena walked in on her ex-lover and me. 

It had happened in his office. I could have sworn I had locked the door, but obviously I hadn't for there was a gentle tap, the soft call of Heero's name and the door swinging open gently. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. But being ever perfect, princess pink, she simply excused herself, and stepped back out, making sure the door was closed behind her. I expected just as much, but what I didn't expect was Heero's reaction. He literally pushed me off of him and pulled up his slacks zipping them up even as he ran out the door calling her name. I was furious. How could he run after her, when he was with me? I growled a little and slammed my fist down on the top of the table. The familiar words of hey babe what's up then hit my ears and it was my turn to look in shock and disbelief as I turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Duo Maxwell.

He eyed me up and down and I shook myself out of my daze to realize that my shirt was still completely unbuttoned. I panicked and closed the gapping material together with my hands. He asked me what was up and I found I could not say a single word. It was now his time to be furious. He told me he had suspected I was screwing around on him but that he never thought I'd be the kind of girl who would be so unfaithful and disloyal. I spat back him that he never really knew me. Words I wished I could have taken back; his only reply was to tell me it was over. He then stomped out of Heero's office and down the hall and out of my life forever. It was then I realized I had made the worst mistake of my life. Betraying the one man I knew I had truly loved.

Later on when I confronted Heero, he told me it was over as well. That his heart had always belonged to Relena, and that when he realized how hurt she had been, yet willing to take him back, that he knew he never wanted to leave her again. He told me he could never truly love another woman. Then, he apologized and wished me luck. I shook my head and held back my tears. He's just a guy, right, just like Duo and men come a dime a dozen for me, after all, I am incredibly fun, hot and irresistible.

Well, all of those events happened two years ago, and where am I at now you might wonder? Well, I went back to L2, got myself a couple of part-time jobs and eventually met a guy. He's great. Gorgeous, loving, warm, kind, any girl would be lucky to have him. I'm even four months away from having my first child. I'm excited and happy, no regrets I tell myself, though when I went to the speech this afternoon, disguised of course, and saw Duo, along side the retiring President of ESUN I couldn't help but know for a fact, that I had lost the best thing in my life. Yea, Relena's finally calling it quits, says she wishes her life to be private once again. 

I see her squeeze Heero's hand as he holds hers tightly. They look at each other and I can see the love they have for one another, and I knew they were always meant to be; I was foolish to think that I could compete with her. I then look back at Duo, who grasps her other hand before giving her a wink that only I can see. She gives him a small, warm smile and in just their one exchange, I see they're in love as well. It definitely was true then, what Quatre informed me of a few weeks before. That Heero and Duo are now both with Relena. The three are together, living and loving, though to the outside world it is simply a beloved leader and her bodyguards.

I used to resent Relena, she had it all, money, looks, power, but now I hate her even more, for she not only has two men that she loves, but one of them is the man that I will always love. Though, honestly, I know I have only myself to blame, myself to hate. Yep, like I said playing with people's hearts will only get yours shattered into a million pieces.

End


End file.
